Mintstar's Fear
by Mintheart
Summary: Mintstar is the new leader of RiverClan,but she is struggling when a frightening prophecy is becoming very real, very fast.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Its hard to make up so many cats. Yes some of the names are wierd, I was running out of ideas. Please reiview!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Mousestar-a small brown she-cat known for her strong fighting abilities

Deputy- Foxclaw - dark ginger tom

Apprentice, Shellpaw

Medicene Cat- Honeyleaf- white she-cat with black stripes and brown spots

Warriors

Sunpelt- strong brown tom with black spots and blue eyes

Apprentice, Mulchpaw

Shrewleg- young black tom

Larktail- beautiful white she-cat with silver paws and green eyes

Apperentice, Grasspaw

Barkclaw- dark tabby tom

Heatherstorm-tawny colored she-cat

Sliverwhisker - young sliver she-cat

Hopecloud- brown she-cat with white stripes

Apprentices-

Shellpaw- gentle tan she-cat with blue eyes

Mulchpaw- brown tom with black stripes

Grasspaw- black she-cat

Queens

Poppyheart-cream colored she-cat kits : Leafkit and Snowkit ( 2 she-cats ) mate: Barkclaw

Leopardsky - spotted she-cat kits: Cloudkit, Longkit, and Briarkit (2 toms, 1 she-cat) mate: Foxclaw

Elders

Maplepelt - dappled she-cat

Brownberry - brown tom, retired medicine cat

RiverClan

Leader Mintstar- light silver she-cat with various white markings and green eyes

Deputy - Reedfeather- dark tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Medicene Cat - Sagepool- a white tom with brown spots

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Warriors

Troutwhisker- and dark gray tom with a black tail and legs

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Hollyheart- a black she–cat with odd white spots

Thrushwhisker-an orange and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Rivertail- a silvery-blue tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Mudpelt- and mud colored tom

Sagefrost- a white she-cat with black stripes

Wavefur- a black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stonetail- a solid gray tom

Apprentices

Rabbitpaw- a small brown tom

Poppypaw- a dark brown tabby she-cat

Mosspaw- a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Featherpaw- a reddish she-cat with white stripes

Queens

Airpool- silver she-cat kits: Rowankit and Moonkit (tom and she-cat) mate:Thrushwhisker

Honeyclaw- a honey colored she-cat kits: Tallkit, Thornkit, and Sootkit (2 she-cats, 1 tom) mate: Wavefur

Snowfrost- a white thick furred pretty she-cat (expecting Rivertail's kits)

Elders

Greencloud-old she-cat with black and white patches

Longwhisker- solid brown tom

ShadowClan

Leader-Darkstar- jet black tom brown eyes

Deputy- Amberstorm -golden she-cat with green eyes

Medicene Cat - Feathersky -brown tom with black striped

Warriors

Starbright- brown she-cat with white paws

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Airclaw- gray tom with black ears

Pinefrost-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice,Logpaw

Scratchpelt- black tom with scars all on his sides

Bushtail- ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

Apprentice, Jadepaw

Apprentices

Stonepaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Logpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Jadepaw- silver she-cat

Queens

Flowersong- pretty silver she-cat kits: Molekit and Tigerkit (2 toms) Mate: Pinefrost

Cherryfur - dark ginger she-cat kits: Heatherkit ( she-cat ) Mate: Airclaw

Elders

Lightfoot - gray old she-cat

Stripepelt- brown striped tom

WindClan

LeaderMoonstar- gray and black she-cat

Deputy Heatherclaw - tawny tom with a black tail

MedicineCat Cloudpool - white tom with black spots

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Warriors

Bramblewhisker- brown and black tom

Lightclaw – white she-cat with blue eyes

Thornflight- fast black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Fuzzypaw

Frostheart –a pretty gray she-cat

Honeyfoot- golden strong tom with blue eyes

Marshfall – mud colored tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Breezeheart – fast young white she- cat

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Apprentices

Blackpaw- black she-cat with white paws

Fuzzypaw- brown tom with spiky fur

Whitepaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Pinepaw- brown tom with black spots

Queens

Sorrelfur- black and orange spotted she-cat (expecting Marshfall's kits)

Littleheart – small black she cat Kit: Thrushkit (tom) Mate: Bramblewhisker

Elders

Graynose- old gray tom

Petalfrost- silver she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I will try to make each chapter longer)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does.**

Mintheart was on her way to the Moonstone to recieve her nine lives from StarClan. _I dont know if I should be sad or excited. _Mintheart had an unusually close bond with her former leader Shellstar and was sad to see his last life suddenly swiped away by greencough.

They reached to top of the summit to the Moonstone. She followed Sagepool into the cave. It smelled of cold rock and engulfed them in darkness. Unable to see in front of her Mintheart cryed out, "Sagepool?" , but as soon as she called him they walked into the part of the cave where the moonstone was and bright light creeped out towards them as if trying to reach out of the cave.

"I'm right here", said Sagepool who was a few tail-lengths in front of Mintheart. " Press your nose on it"

Mintheart did and sleep overtook her.

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by cats. It only took her a few seconds to start recognizing some of them. Then she saw Shellstar and he started to speak, "Welcome Mintheart. Are you ready to recieve you nine lives?"

"Yes."mewed Mintheart wondering what getting her lives would feel like.

Shellstar walked forward," With this life I give you justice. You will always know what is right, no matter who speaks against you."

Certainty flowed over her heart and confidence along with it.

A cat walked out from the crowd. It was Lilypaw, one of Mintheart's former apprentices who died during a storm that raged through thier camp. Mintheart's heart ached; she had felt responsible for her death so many moons ago. " With this life I give you hope, never doubt your Clanmates, they will always come through." said Lilypaw as she pressed her nose on Mintheart's forehead. Mintheart felt a rush of doubt then relief as she gained this life.

"Thank you Lilypaw, I'm so sorry." meowed Mintheart

"It's ok I enjoyed being your apprentice." replied Lilypaw, stars glowing around her.

Mintheart looked up and saw Splashfur stepping forward her silver pelt shining. She was an elder that had recently died. Mintheart was amazing to see her looking strong and young and not old and frail. " With this life I give you courage. Whenever you feel doubt let your heart lead you forward."

Pain blurred Mintheart's vision, battles flashed around her. She shook her head and her vision cleared as she saw Mossflower walk forward.

"Mom!" meowed Mintheart. Mossflower had died at a battle over Sunningrocks when Mintheart was just an apprentice.

"I'm so proud of you." purred Mossflower "Anyways, with this life I give you a mother's love." She touched her nose to Mintheart's head. Love, as fierce as badgers, flowed through her until she knew no fear.

_Was this what Mossflower had always felt for me? _thought Mintheart.

She looked up to see Mossflower leaving with love in her eyes. Spottedheart stepped forward, he was a ancient RiverClan cat told in stories for his bravery.

"With this life I give you trust." meowed Spottedheart, " Always trust in your clanmates, they will always be there for you."

Mintheart felt the weight of hard choices on her mind then talking which resolved them and took the away.

Poppywing walked forward, she was Sagepool's mentor. "With this life I give you patience. Some of the best things take many seasons."

The past, present, and future seemed to squeeze together in a tiny moment.

Another ancient RiverClan cat, Sparrowstorm, padded forward. "With this life I give you compassion. Always take joy in the little things, for some are not blessed with even those." Mintheart suddenly felt great hunger and thirst and realized how lucky she was to have clanmates who would help her.

A young tom stepped forward, " I am Swiftfur, I died to save my Clan as all cats vow to, so with this life I give you loyalty. Loyalty is something cats choose, they are not born with it."

Mintheart lived Swiftfur's last moments as he jumped in front of his leader as a huge ShadowClan tom was about to bite down on his neck. Throwing his claws on the toms flanks and then being knocked down as the tom made a killing bite and Swiftfur felt his life flow out of him.

For her final life, Stormstar walked forward. He was leader before Shellstar and was one of the best leaders of RiverClan. He was always talked about for his wisdom and faith in StarClan." With this life I give you humility. You may be leader now, but any kit is just as important as you."

As Stormstar backed away all the cats of StarClan shouted out, " Mintstar! Mintstar!"

Then without warning the cats dissapeared and darkness fell. Fear-scent was everywhere and cats were running from something that was behind her. She tryed to run, but she couldn't, her paws were glued to the ground. Then she heard the noise of something huge clambering through the forest. It had a musky scent and it pinned her down. It was big and brown and had huge claws and teeth. It was even bigger then a badger. Then all of a sudden it ran away. A prophecy boomed in her head 'When Mint and Bear meet, much will be destroyed and only Rabbit can lure away'

When she woke up the Moonstone was dark. Fear still gleamed in her eyes and her fur was on end.

Only one thought was on her mind, we need to get back to the Clan.

**(A/N: That took a while. I had trouble with the part where she got her nine lives. I already had part of this written, but it was way too short so I had to add some more to it. Hope you enjoy and please review)**

**~Mintheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I have decided there will be a little romance between Mintstar and Stonetail. Mintstar is based off me and Stonetail... is a guy I know. Anyways , please review and any suggestions will be helpful)**

Sagepool saw how scared Mintstar looked, but didn't question her. Instead he meowed, "You ready _Mintstar?_" He put emphasis on her new name.

She nodded, but her eyes were still fixed in the distance as she padded off at a brisk pace out of the cave. "Anything you need to talk about?" He asked wondering why she was like this.

"Nothing to worry about, at least for now." she said, not wanting to know what the prophecy meant at the moment.

Sagepool figured she would tell him in time, once she felt more comfortable so they continued in silence back to camp. Wavefur and Stonetail were guarding the camp entrance and met them with excitement bouncing off their pelts."Hello Mintstar!" meowed Stonetail putting his tail over her back as they walked into camp. Stonetail had been close friends with Mintstar since they were in the nursery together and knew each other like littermates and sometimes Mintstar hoped that they could be more then friends, but now that she was leader that might never happen.

Mintstar sat down in the clearing and called," Let all cats who are old enough to swim gather to hear my words."

Everyone walked towards the clearing and sat down looking at Mintstar. She felt nervous under so many eyes even though she had known these cats for most of her life, but she wouldn't show fear, she wanted to seem strong to her Clan, but mostly to Stonetail. " I have received my nine lives from StarClan." Her word were soon drowned out by the chanting of her name. She no longer felt nervous among her Clanmates as she saw the respect in their eyes and continued, "I have decided that Reedwhisker will be deputy.

"Reedfeather! Reedfeather!" chanted the Clan. She hoped she made a good choice.

"Thank you, I will do my best to serve my Clan as deputy." meowed the dark tabby tom, his amber eyes gleaming with pride.

Then Mintstar remember the prophecy._ How am I to protect my Clan from this without frightening them?_ she thought _If I don't tell them what the threat is they might be more at edge and cautious which is good so just not telling them what the threat is sounds like the best option. _ she spoke choosing her words carefully. "I have received a prophecy from StarClan that has threat to us. So we must double our border patrols, we must speed up the apprentices battle training, and review our own battle moves. Wavefur, I want you to organize battle practices. Reedfeather, you make sure that there is always at least two patrols out at a time weather they are hunting or border patrols." she hoped she didn't scare everyone, but she didn't want to take any chances. She flashback to the memory of the beast pinning her down without much effort and shuddered. It could kill a cat easily.

* * *

><p>Sagepool walked in camp beside Mintstar and went into the medicine cat den to check in with Poppypaw. "Hello Sagepool," mewed Poppypaw,"Nobody had complained of coughing or anything, but Mosspaw got a thorn stuck in her pad. I pulled it out and put some marigold on it and told her to take it easy for the rest of the day."<p>

"Good job." meowed Sagepool. Poppypaw was a very good apprentice and was very eager to learn. He knew she had great potential from when she was a few moons old. Instead of playing with her littermates, she would come in and observe Sagepool for the day.

Sagepool heard Mintstar call out and padded out with Poppypaw behind him.

"I have received my nine lives from StarClan." she started. Sagepool and Poppypaw chanted her named along with everyone else. Her named rang across the camp. Once everyone stopped chanting she continued," I have decided that Reedfeather will be deputy."

_Reedfeather is an interesting choice, he is a very young cat, but that can also bring new ideas. I think she picked well. The Clan obviously thinks so._ thought Sagepool.

Once the Clan stopped chanting his name he stepped forward,"Thank you, I will do my best to serve my Clan as deputy."

After a short pause Mintstar said, " I have recieved a prophecy from StarClan that is a threat to us So we must double our border patrols, we must speed up the apprentices battle training, and review our own battle moves. Wavefur, I want you to organize battle practices. Reedfeather, you make sure that there is always at least two patrols out at a time weather they are hunting or border patrols."

_That must of been what was bothering her at the Moonstone! I wonder what could make her so scared. I'll have to talk to her about it _ thought Sagepool. As Mintstar went to her den he saw cats huddled together and talking. _ They must be trying to figure out what the thing is that Mintstar is talking about._

He told Poppypaw that he was going to talk to Mintstar and that he would be back soon. On his way to the den he hoped it wasn't too serious and that she was just overreacting. As he walked in he saw her crouched down in he corner staring out the den. "You ok?" He asked.

"Not really. I had a prophecy from StarClan," she paused, giving her chest a few comforting licks, "After I received my nine lives, the cats disappeared and there was fear-scent everywhere. Cats were running away from behind me, but I could run away. Something pinned me down. It was big and brown; it was even bigger than a badger. Its paws were huge."

"Now I see why you look so concerned." commented Sagepool.

"There was a prophecy too. It said 'When Mint and Beast meet, much will be destroyed and only Rabbit can lure away.'"

Sagepool's eyes clouded with fear. This sounded very serious, "StarClan did say to be watchful and something might be coming. What will we do?"

"I don't know what we can do to stop it except for checking the border for anything unusual and practice battle moves."

"It sounded like you are doing what you should be. I think its just going to be a waiting game until it comes." Mewed Sagepool licking Mintstar's shoulder.

He padded out of the den _StarClan please help us! _he prayed, but StarClan couldn't stop what was about to come.

**(A/N): Yay this is done. What do you think? I'm planning some future romance, but nothing too serious. Please review.)**

**~Mintheart**


	4. Chapter 4

Mintstar woke up. She got stood up and stretched, arching her back and fluffing her fur out, feeling the subtle cold that signaled the start of leaf-bare. She yawned and looked out of her den. Reedfeather was padding out of the warriors heading toward the clearing to sort out patrols. _ So I did chose well, he seems more then ready. _ she thought.

He sat as the waking cats crowded around him. He whisked a paw over his ear before he started speaking. "Sagefrost," he said glancing at the white she-cat,"you can lead a hunting patrol. Take Wavefur, Rivertail, and Mosspaw."

She nodded curtly as she walked out of camp with the patrol.

Mintstar walked into the clearing from her den. Shadows were dappling her pelt as she spoke," May I lead a border patrol?"

_Maybe that will take my mind off things. _she thought.

"Sure," replied Reedfeather.

"I'll take Hollyheart, Thrushwhisker, Rabbitpaw, and Stonetail."meowed Mintstar flicking her tail for the selected cats to follow. They padded out of camp.

_ Everything will be normal, perfectly normal. _Mintstar told herself hoping she was right.

"Where are we going?" asked Rabbitpaw eagerly.

Thrushwhisker shot a glaring look at his apprentice.

Mintstar twitched her whiskers in amusement," We are going to the WindClan border."

They trotted through the fields. Rabbitpaw sneezing as the tall reeds tickled his nose.

Mintstar let Hollyheart, Thrushwhisker, and Rabbitpaw get ahead as she dropped back to talk to Stonetail.

"Hey," mewed Mintstar.

"Hey," replied Stonetail in that chirpy voice that always cheered her up,"How is it being leader?"

"Not everything it's made out to be. It's hard deciding whats right for the Clan, but it's what I've been wanting to be leader since I was an apprentice. I just hope I'm doing it right" she pushed her nose into his fur waiting for him to flinch away, but he just stood there thoroughly surprised.

"I think your doing a great job, you have only been leader for what, a moon? StarClan has paved this path for you, they wouldn't of made you leader if you weren't capable of it." **(A/N: In the books when they say moon do they mean a day or a month. I think they say moon-cycle for months, but I'm not sure. O well)**

"Thanks," Mintstar said her love for Stonetail growing ever deeper, reaching father into her heart.

"No problem," he replied then he paused as if he was think something over.

His mouth opened as if he was about to speak when suddenly Thrushwhisker cried out,"Mintstar!"

Mintstar ran ahead to where Thrushwhisker was. Rabbitpaw was standing beside him in a clearing next to the gourge. Salmon leaped around and already a few flopped up onto the bank.

"Rabbitpaw will tell you what happened." meowed Thrushwhisker.

"So Thrushwhisker was asking me what I smelled so I told him_: _fish, bird, and then I smelled this disgusting badger-like scent. Its over there,"mewed Rabbitpaw point to a fern," The scent trail leads to a few dead fish. We lost its scent after that."

"All we know is that it must big huge since we saw some paw prints that were as big as my head." meowed Thrushwhisker.

Mintstar padded over to the fern bush. She only needed one whiff to identify what it was. _It was the scent from my dream!_

Tail fluffed out in fear she walked out of the bushes. "I have smelled this scent before," she told the patrol,"I don't know exactly what it is, but I know it means danger."

Mintstar pulled a branch off the fern bush so she could warn other of the scent and flicked her tail for the patrol to follow her back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yarrow?" asked Sagepool

"Induces vomiting and good for infection." replied Poppypaw.

"Marigold?"

"For infection."

"Borage?"

"Helps queens' milk to come."

"Burdock root?"

"Good for rat bites and infection."

Sagepool was impressed. She had barely been is apprentice for a moon and she already knew the herbs like a seasoned medicine cat.

"Sagepool!" yowled Mintstar, the look of urgency screaming from her eyes,"Please come to my den at once, we need to talk."

"Coming." mewed Sagepool,"Poppypaw, I'll be back in a minute."

"Got it" replied Poppypaw, dipping her head as she went back to sorting herbs.

Sagepool trotted off to Mintstar's den.

"Yes?"meowed Sagepool trembling with curiosity.

"You know that prophecy I told you about a few moons** (I mean days. I still don't really know what to put for days.)** ago?" said Mintstar nervously kneading her paws against the ground.

"Yes what about it?" questioned Sagepool cocking his head to the side.

"Well, I smelled the scent of the animal that was in my dream near the ShadowClan border on a patrol." she said reluctantly.

" Oh dear, not good." said Sagepool and he started to pace.

"We should send out more patrols along the ShadowClan border. I think i'll feel better if I send one now." Said Mintstar

"Yes, thats a good idea." commented Sagepool " I'll continue looking for signs from StarClan."

Mintstar trotted over to talk to Troutwhisker." I want you to take Mudpelt and Rivertail. down to patrol the ShadowClan, along with your apprentice."

"Got it." said Mudfur, dipping his head and going to gather the other cats.

Mintstar watched them leave camp and went to the nursery to see her sister, Honeyclaw and her kits. Wavefur, Honeyclaw's mate, was with her, gazing at the three beautiful kits suckling his mate's belly. Mintstar liked being in the nursery, it calmed her. She found herself dozing off to sleep until she heard a screech,"Mosspaw's hurt!"

~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O~+O

Mintstar jumped up, as if awakening from a horrible dream, a dream that seemed to be her life. She ran out into the middle of camp to see Rivertail and Mudfur standing with Mosspaw in between them. Rivertail's eyes were glazed with shock as he looked at his apprentice. Her body still and limp. Mintstar thought she was dead until she noticed the very small rise and fall of the young apprentices' chest. Snowfrost padded out of the nursery behind Mintstar, her belly heavy with kits, and gasped.

Sagepool pushed his way through the crowd, Poppypaw close behind. Rivertail and Mudpelt set Mosspaw down gently and moved out of the way to let Sagepool do his work. Mintstar took one final look at Mosspaw and noticed that her left front leg was splayed out at an awkward angle. She then padded off to talk to Rivertail.

Rivertail sat beside Snowfrost eyes fixed on something in the distance, something that only he could see. "What happened?" asked Mintstar smoothly as she sat in front of him.

He blinked, focusing back on reality and replied," Mosspaw thought she smelled something odd and she wanted to check it out. I let her and continued searching along the border. Then I heard a shriek and ran to where she disappeared into the brush. Some huge brown creature had her in its jaws. Mudpelt and I were able to scare it off, but she was lying on the ground, not moving. We though he was dead until she let out moan. We carried her back to camp as smoothly as we could. We didn't want to hurt her more."

He stopped talking and looked back into the clearing," It was my fault, I shouldn't of let her go off by herself." he mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault, even if you were there she could of still gotten hurt. She will be okay." mewed Snowfrost.

Mintstar walked over to Stonetail who was talking to the apprentices. Maybe he could cheer her up. Then a grim thought struck her. _What kind of leader am I if I can't protect my Clan._


End file.
